Camp Rock 2 FAMILY TIES
by Tis-Is-Fussle14
Summary: Why in the world would you take ME to Camp Rock of all places. Camp Rock!" Vanessa White screamed at her eldest and youngest cousin as they drove down the highway. Review please, short summery but better story i promise Smitchie,Natlyn,Jess,OC/OC
1. New Friends

The Jersey rain pounded small one story off white house their was only one light on and that was in the far right where a twelve year old girl sneaked out she wore short shorts and black leggings with a small white tank top she walked out to a small black ford ranger. The lights where on and a older teenage boy stood in front of it. "Hiya girlie." He said as she stepped into the light. her short black hair being pulled into two braided piggy tails.

"Hi, Jase what is this about?" She said pointing to the piles of bags that he made her pack and now sat in the back of the truck. "I told you that i cant tell you I'm not aloud." He expressed yet again she sighed and leaned back against the car. "Yes Ness it is competitively." he repeated. "Completely Jase, you mean Completely, and why Are you a spy for the government or something?" The girl asked. The older boy chuckled. "No, and spy's aren't even real Nessa jeish even i knew that." He said.

"Oh sorry." She said with a smile despite the boy being seven years older than her he stilled had a child like imagination. "Come on we have to go or else we wont get there till the morning." He complained jumping into the drivers seat. "Nessa trust me." He reiterated she rolled her eyes before hopping into the truck.

"OK I'm in." She said. "Seat belt." He reminded her as she buckled up he backed up unto the street then pressed the gas almost running into the neighbors house she clenched the seat, "JASON GRAY!!!!" She yelled in horror he chuckled. "Don't get your panties in a wad Nessa." He said putting the car in drive and starting on the long journey to their destination.

At six in the morning the twelve year old girl began to stretch out having fallen asleep hours ago in the most uncomfortable back seat in the world. By this point they picked up Nate Gray the youngest of the gray brothers and Connect three. "Jason you need a new truck." She concluded as she woke up and sat up in the middle of the back seat. "Lolness this isn't mine we borrowed it from Uncle Brownie. " He said.

"Why whould He let you, No Jase, i refuse, i am not, Jason are you guys taking me to camp rock?" She said. "No," He said with a slight blush and a smile she hit his arm repeatedly untill he. "Shell stop hes trying to drive." Nate said. "Why in the world would you take ME to Camp Rock of all places. Camp Rock!" She yelled. "Cool it Nessa dont throw a diva fit." Nate said.

"Yeah you're starting to sound like Shane." He said causing the other two to hit him. "What happened to not hitting me Nate." He said. "Jason you missed the turn." Nate said and Jason turned around so quickly that the dirt flew up Nessa slid down the backseat bench into the door. Nate grabbed the handle placed above him. Jason completed the circle and then pulled off the road into the dirt road.

"JASON!!!" They both yelled at the same time. "Got it" He said straiting the car back out and driving down the dirt road. "You OK Ness."Nate asked. "What worried about me now Nate." She said with a attitude. "I have always been worried about you we all have. Especially Shane," He said "Yeah yeah." She said in the same tone.

As they pulled up to the camp Nate was out of the door before it was in park. Jason stepped out next. Nessa stayed in the truck not coming out. "Hay boys. How is she?" The boy's Uncle Brown said. "She is mad, Nothing to new." Nate said.

"Except shes older. Dude come on shes like almost a teenager." He said in a duh tone. "I think he knew that Jason." Nate said rolling his eyes then grabbing his bags from the back and making his way to the cabin that he'd share with the rest of his band.

Jason grabbed his bags and fallowed his youngest brother to the cabin. "Mornin' Nessa." Brown said walking up to the truck window. She didn't respond. "OK, so your not going to speak. But i would get out of the truck or else you will miss breakfast today its pancakes and bacon." He said opening the back door.

"Uncle brown your not getting me out by offering me food i'm not a pig." She said. "I never said you where but i have to take the garbage to the dump and your kinda in my truck" He explained. "Fine don't beg." She said hopping out of the truck. She grabbed her bags and Guitar form the back of the truck. "Your in Cabin Rhythm by the way." He told her as she walked away she didn't look back but lifted her hand and waved him on.

"Just when i thought i was dont with divas." He said shuting the door. Nessa she walked away and walked pass the mess hall and went down near the lake. Some one was their already she heard his song.

'Hey Yeaah

I'm no superman

I can't take your hand

And fly you anywhere you want to go Yeah

I can't read your mind

Like a billboard sign

And tell you everything you want to hear

But I'll be your hero

'Cause I, I can be

everything you need

If your the one for me

Like gravity I'll be unstoppable

I yeah believe in destiny

I may be an ordinary guy

Without his soul

But if your the one for me

Then I'll be your hero Oh I'll be your hero

Yeah'

The boy noticed her presence and stopped singing and playing the black and white guitar he held. He had curly Red hair that piled on the top of his head making him seam to inches taller than he was. He had Blue eyes and very light features his nose wore a blanket of freckles. He wore brown cargo shorts with a green and black baseball Shirt. "Don't stop cause a little ol me" She said sitting down next to him.

"Oh um well i stopped because um i well um saw you and well um yeah." He choked out looking back and seeing her black hair coming down to her shoulders pin strait. She now wore a large black sweatshirt that covered her shorts and shirt.

Only her leggings where showing. "I totally understand." She said with a joking tone to her voice. "Really." He said turning around. "No ." She said. "Oh um well I'm Charlie Evan Keller, who are you." He asked Nessa looked at him again he seamed nice enough for her to hang out with.

Truth was she really wasn't a brat or stuck up and she loved this camp she was just well kinda mad. Her best friend when she was growing up was her second oldest cousin Shane Gray mainly because Jason always danced to his own beat and Nate had always been more serious and she all of the kids at school where stuck up.

Other than that she was really alone Her mom died when she was young and she got along well with her dad but he was in a car accident a year ago and it was bad. He was sent into a Coma and still hadn't come out and since she had no siblings her cousins became the world wide known band Connect three and traveled around the see her father was their mothers and uncle brown's eldest brohter but uncle brown living at camp rock and her stong feallings about never attending landed her in a foster home. So in return she shut everyone out, everyone including her foster parents.

She smiled slightly the way this guy talked to her and his tone of voice reminded her of an old friend she had made in the last three years of course recently see and he was the only one she spoke to until he told her that he couldn't be friends with a bitch she never spoke to anyone after that a unless she was rude of course but for some strange reason she herd herself answer him.

"Vennessa but my freinds call me Nessa or Ness." She heard. "Are we friends?" He asked. 'Great Ness nice going is he your friend well i guess he seams nice enough and i cant really talk to anyone here and it would be nice why not its not like he asked you to marry him answer.' She yelled at herself in her head.

"Oh well i guess not and oh i gotta go i was going to meat the other guys in my cabin for breakfast." He said standing up and brushing off before turning around grabbing his guitar. "Hey um do you know where Cabin Rhythm is?" She asked. "Yeah its the first row of cabins second one to the right." He explained. "Thanks." She said grabbing her stuff and making her way to the cabin fallowing the directions he gave her.

'Smooth Ness you probably just chased off the only reasonably nice guy at this camp.' She yelled at herself again she never really got along with girls she found them to dramatic and since her cousins became connect three they all had hidden motives.

Soon enough she was at her cabin when she opened the door she saw three beds one held a girl who had long brown curly hair that came half way down her back with a poof in the front she was reading a magazine that covered her face next to her lay a girl with strait black hair.

Well it was died she almost actually looked kinda emo great she couldn't see her face either the first girl wore red skinny jeans and a superman Shirt and white undershirt while the other had brown shorts with white pinstripes and a white tank and brown vest.

She shut the door kinda hard making the two look up. "Oh my god." The one laying down said sitting up. "What the..." The other one said. "Hi I'm Vanessa um My un... i mean Mr. Brown told me this was my cabin." She said. The girls looked at each other. 'Smooth Ness smooth.' she said scolding herself.

"Oh you must be the newbie. this is Caitlin Geller and i Michie Torres nice to meat you. Mr. Brown told us you'd be coming late we took the bunk if you don't mind we though it would be less weird that way." She explained. "Hum." Nessa said. "Well we where just going to the mess hall for breakfast but we can wait for you if you wanna come." Catlin offered, "No its fine you go ahead." She said. The two exchanged glances.

"Ok do you know where the mess hall is?" Catlin asked Nessa just nodded. "Well then i guess we will see you later unless you want us to save room for you at our table." Mitchie offered. "No I'm fine thank you though." Nessa said seating her stuff down on her bed. The two girls exchanged glances again before looking back at her. "Well then i guess we'll get going if you're sure you don't want us to wait." Michie said. "I am sure go before the food gets cold." Nessa said and the two girls left.

Nessa first put all of her clothes in the drawers and then placed her guitar stand next to the bed and set her guitar on it. the body and head looked like a checkered board and the frets interchanged between black and white.

Next she grabbed her blue journal or song book on the front in indented print it read Believe. She took off the jacket and placed it on the head of the bed before choosing clothes for the day. She chose her pair of relaxed fit jeans they where the closest thing to skinny jeans she owned and a black ripped shirt she wore once for a dance recital and a neon green tank top and neon green converse that came just pass her ankle.

She then braided her hair again this time leaving some in the front next. Next she pined her bangs back flat against her head holding it with some bobby pins then finished the outfit with a neon green hair tie and the necklace that Shane bought her when she was little it read Believer with a star over the I. She smiled before making her way to the mess hall.

She saw a few tables pushed together and their sat Mitchie and Catlin with some other people she didn't know and then Shane sat next to Mitchie with the hands clasped Nate sat next between Jason and Catlin.

She looked around and she found the table that Charlie was siting at she wondered what would happen if she went and sat next to him. She did not want to figure that out. so She grabbed an Apple juice and made her way to the only empty table witch happened to be filled with garbage. She threw away some of the garbage throwing it in the trashcan. She sat down she had a small white and pink backpack with her song lyric book and some blank manuscript it also held tons on mechanical pencils next her Galleria o' guitar picks. She took out her song lyric book and a pensil and looked at her most recent song trying to figure out more to it.

_'Everythings cool, Yeah_

_Its all gonna be ok, Yeah_

_And i know maybe i'll even_

_laugh about it some day_

_But not Today, no_

_Because i don't feel to good_

_im wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_and tomorrow is a mystery to me'_

She began to mouth the words and then though about what to write next and the words just streamed from her brain to the page with out secound though she began to write the words

_'And it might be wonderful_

_it might be magical_

_it might be everything i waited for_

_a miracle_

_but even if i fall in love again_

_with some new_

_it will never be the way_

_i loved you.'_

She then grabbed her binder filled with sheet music and began to put together the write the notes and chords and put together the notes it all seamed to come together. That was until. "Hi Vanessa isn't it?" Charlie asked Nessa looked up. "You met me earlier I'm." He explained like she could forget him.

"Charlie i remember hi." She said with a hint of hostility. "I just saw you sitting here alone and wondered if you wanted company but i guess i came at a bad time." He said getting ready to leave. "You second guess yourself allot." She said he looked back almost hurt. "It was just an observation and i guess their may be some room to spare at my very crowded table." She said sarcastically Evan laughed siting down.

"Whatcha writing?" He asked. "A song." She said simply he pointed to the music she nodded and he grabbed the manuscript. "So your a song writer. " He said not looking up . "No just a hobby I'm not good or anything." She said putting her things back in her bag.

"And who sings these songs that your not good at writing?" He asked again not taking his eyes off the manuscript as if he where memorizing it for a test. "No one," She said harshly. "I mean your the first real person to ever read one." She admitted it was almost true she had emailed Jason and Nate some lyrics once or twice but they never read her manuscripts they where private. Why she let this guy she didn't know read one well for some odd reason she trusted him.

"Oh well um i don't mean to take the job from your many imaginary ones." He joked. She chuckled and they both let out the largest snorts ever witch sent them back into a laughing fit at this point she could feel the cold stairs she was receiving from her cousins well two of them at least. Then she remembered she had guitar witch she left back at her cabin. "Snit." She said and he stopped laughing.

"I am sorry i have to run i have guitar first and i left it back at my cabin sorry." She said. "Oh ok i have the same class will save a seat for us in class i mean two seats we will both have our own it can be on the other side of the room if you'd like." He began to rumble. "Sounds great see ya soon." She said before taking off leaving her sheet music. "You forgot your music." He called after her she ran back and grabbed it. "Tanks see ya soon." She said again this time actually exiting the mess hall.

He smiled as he sat down. She would be one to keep his eye on. She had a persona arownd her that kept making him draw to her for some reason he was almost ready to run after her and risk being late for class but how whould he explain it insted he walked back to his friends table grabing his guitar that sat in a black hardcase he brought it out to the small porch in the frount of his first class sitting on the the railing

He began strumming the song he played earlier he bobbed his head along with it He sang soon the rest of the students where waiting to be let in once they were he saved them seats in the middle row kind of off to the left when she entered she saw him immediately and made her way over and sat down next to him.

"Hello and welcome to Guitar Masters i'm Jason and i will be instucting so hopefully you all have guitars if not then why are you taking guitar." Jason said walking into the room. All the girls swooned other than Nessa.

"So today we are not going to stay in here. Half of mastering the guitar is being able to adapt to your surroundings so today we are going out near the lake fallow me." He said leaving the room. As everyone left with their comments Charlie and Vanessa where the last to leave.

"So this has to be the weirdest Guitar class i have ever had." Charlie said. "I hear ya but you have to think he is a world wide know guitarist he has to have a clue what he's doing." Nessa said as Charlie grabbed her hand helping her down the large hill after seeing her struggle the first few steeps.

"Maybe i just hope that those girls can acutaly play guitar. Wait why arent you swooning over him?" Charlie asked. "I dont know i know some girls back home who would faint if they where this close to him i never got into them as a band they make great music but i live in the real world. I doubt they do." She explained Hum makes since." He said.

She would have to remember this lie even though she talked out of her but it sounded like a good reason. The class was almost pointless Charlies assumption was right and half the girls didn't know how to play guitar and no one was at his par other than Jason. I caught up fast and can play most of the chords he can but i still lag behind.

" "What about you?" She asked as they where making their way back to the camp ground for their next class. "Hum i dont know what your talking about." He said. "All your friends at breakfast where swooning over Tess Tyler and you didn't, why?" she asked.

"Shes rude i heard two years ago she even tryed to get some girls kicked out of final jam." He said. "Yea she said they stole her bracelet or something." Nessa added. "And the guys just like her because shes the daughter of a star that their dad had a crush on." He said.

"Oh one of my friends from back home who actually helped me talk my parents into coming here invited me to eat lunch with him and his Friends they push all of the tables together like their so important or something.I was wondering if you want to sit with us to it would be nice to have someone to talk to. " He explained.

They Finlay got back to the camping sight. They didn't go to the known lake spot they went to the so far away its sick lake spot. "Sure OK hay um what class do you have next." Nessa asked. "Hip hop and i cant dance wish me luck." He said.

"My prayers are with you." she said with a the chuckle. "What about you what do you have next. "Music theory with Dee hopefully i am better at this class." She commented. "OK then i will see you at lunch." She said. "Yup its a date, i mean a two friends having lunch with other friends type lunch date thing." he said she smiled maybe camp wouldnt be that bad.


	2. Music Theory

A/N - i dont own camp rock but i do own my oc's

Thanks to all who reviewed

* * *

As Vanessa sat in musical theory she almost began to doodle yet she didn't that was either dorks or love sick puppies. As she looked around she saw the majority of the class doodling including her roomie's Caitlin and Michie who she sat behind. Mitchie was writing something about Shane Gray and surprisingly Catlin was scribbling down some notes on Dee's ramble she really needed to be more prepared.

Nate ended up teaching us most of the lesson from his explanations of what Dee said. Then a teeny boper raised their hand she was about fifteen in appearance she had long blond hair with only the very top in a light blue hair tie. She wore a connect three shirt it was light blue with a darker blue star in the center and the words.

"Could some one maybe play us something?" She said winking at him. He threw a worried look at me Mitchie and Catlin then Vanessa mysteriously got a text on the phone he handed me before class for emergency's. 'HELP ME!!!" It read. She wondered if she should help him.

The plea seamed reasonable enough and sure she could help him but it was more fun to see him squirm a little first. "This Isn't preform ace class." Nessa Finlay said she tuned around to face me and it was worse than i thought she had earrings with Shane's picture.

"Well the way i learn about music is hearing it and i am sure people will agree with me." She said with an attitude asking for a diva off. "Yeah you and the other Starstruck losers without a life who would just die if Nate from Connect three would play a song for you. You'd miss all your other classes just to blog about it." Nessa said.

"Shut up Bee-atch. And i said someone not him. I maybe even wanted to play since i am the best in my class at home." She said I shot a glare down at the piano. "Relay, OK then why don't we let Ludwig why don't you play us something. " Said referring again to the piano that Nate was now leaning on.

"Did you just insult me in another language." She said flipping her hair. "No Am's i think she means beet-oven." Another girl said in almost the same outfit but instead of the three inch shorts her friend wore had long brown cargo pants and her hair in piggy tails.

"So your calling me a dog?" The first girl said. "No He's a Famous composer Lutwig Van Bethoven." Nessa said. "Named after the famous dog?" The other one said.

"No idiot no one would name their kid Ludwig he's dead." A girl who sat near them said without standing. "So the dog was named after the composer." The second said. "No snit Sherlock." Mitchie whispered to herself making Nessa smile. "So you think where funny?" The first one said regaining her divatude.

"No, Well maybe your matching clothes no wait their just sad." Nessa said. "Lets see you try and insult me without teeth barbie." Amy the first girl said making her way over to Nessa with her hands in fist.

"Girls, Girls." Nate said cutting in. "Yes Nate of Connect three best band in the world." Amy said. "Um, I think that we should have a playoff and the best piece wins." Nate said. "Here now in front of them?" Nessa said. "What baby scared." Amy said. "No i was asking for your sake." Nessa said with a slum smile.

"OK here's the rules have fun and don't copy each others pieces." Nate said. "Age before beauty." Amy said. "OK then get going." Nessa said and she curled her lip apparently that plan backfired on her. She sat at the piano and then hit some notes.

Then she began playing a fairly unknown Connect Three song none the less. It was a newer one the funny thing is you'll laugh at this, Shane wrote it for Mitchie and this girl was apparently completely clueless of the fact seeing as she kept throwing rude glares at Mitchie or maybe she knew and was being mean because she liked him who knows.

Nessa only knew because Nate told her when she asked him about final jam. Not thinking Jason gave her the full story seeing as it was a three page email and only three sentences where about the actual final rest where about some girl named Catlin and Shane not making him a birdhouse.

As she began to sing the words Nessa could see all of the retuning students roll their eyes she had an good voice the only thing that annoyed Nate was the fact she wouldn't look up from the paino

Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart

Of what it means to know just who I am

I think I've finally found a better place to start

But no one ever seems to understand

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Oh yeah

Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find

To fix the puzzle that I see inside

Painting all my dreams the color of your smile

When I find you It'll be alright

I need to try to get to where you are

Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say

Spending all my time stuck in yesterday

Where you are is where I want to be

Oh next to you... and you next to me

Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

I need to find you

I gotta find you (yeah)

You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing

I need to find you (I need to find you)

I gotta find you (I gotta find you)

You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me

I need to find you

I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you'

She sang then Nessa took her place behind the piano and tried to reach the foot pedals and as usual she couldn't comfortably. "Um can i have a smaller chair." Nessa asked and Nate handed her a small blue chair she smiled as she moved the bench back and sat at the chair, Perfect.

She took a big breath in and began the syncopated chords. This was the easy part singing while keeping the rhythm now there was the challenge. From the corner of her eye she saw Nate smile Nessa and Shane wrote this song five years ago.

'If time were still

The sun would never never find us

We could light up

The sky, tonight

I would see the world through your eyes

And leave it all behind

If it's you and me forever

If it's you and me right now

That'd be alright

Be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So, won't you fly with me

Oh yeah

Gonna fly with me now

Now the past

Has come

And I've been given meaning

And a reason

To give all I can

To believe once again

If it's you and me forever

If it's you and me right now

That'd be alright

Be alright

We're chasing stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly with me

Maybe you were just afraid

Knowing you were miles away

From the place where you needed to be

And that's right here with me

If it's you and me forever

If it's You and me right now

That'd be alright

If we're chasing stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly with me

If it's you and me forever

If it's you and me right now

That'd be alright

Be alright

If we're chasing stars to lose our shadow

Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine

So won't you fly

Fly

Fly

With me'

Nessa sang and the class was on their feet clapping then it was time once again to change classes. Nessa got another text from Nate even though she was steps away from him. 'Nessa i wanna talk to you.' It read she smiled before putting the phone back in her pocket.

She lagged behind a bit and once everyone was gone she made her way up front."Yes Teacher?" She said with a hint of sarcasm. "Ha ha Very funny Ness excuse me while I laugh." He said with no expression. "So," She said.

"So," He reiterated. "Nate your the one who asked me to stay after." She said with a roll of her eyes. "I wanted to say thank you, and also i wondered why you didnt bother to tell me or Jase you remembered the old songs." He said. "Never came up. Look I'm going to be late for class." She said.

"You actualy care about camp this is new." He said. "Yeah well I guess all you need to have a good time is a friend." She said. "That boy who ate breakfast with you." He said.

"He didn't really eat breakfast with me he came and sat with me after he was done eating with cabin mates as Uncle Brown would say." She said.

"You're falling for him?" He asked and accused at the same time a talent only Nate Gray possessed. "No" Nessa snapped quickly. "Ness don't lie your not good at it." Nate said.

"Nate I promise I am not falling for Charlie he's just a friend." Nessa said. "Sure he is. I just don't want you to get hurt by this guy, and you can tell he wants to be more than your friend." Nate said. "Like you and Catlin." Nessa said. "This isn't about me." He said with a slight blush.

"Ha i was right you do like her. " Nessa said grinning form ear to ear. "Wait Jason didn't tell you." Nate exclaimed. "Nope but I'm gonna tell him." She said running out of the room. "Hay don't." He said as he almost ran after her. But Shane walked threw the door. "OK then Nate, don't get all worked up I wont." He said.


	3. FIRST JAM maybe

A/N - Hiya peeps, Tis_Is_Fussle and i have a very special chapter here not because of what happens in it but because it is dedicated to Alejandra Jonas who died in Chile she died holding a photo of the Jonas brothers she also wished to be a author. RIP Alejandra.

FOR THIS CHAPTER AND CHAPTERS AFTER

'...' Text or Song

"..." Speaking

FOR DUET SONGS

**BOLD **- GUY

_ITALIC - GIRL_

_**BOTH - **_both

* * *

"Wasn't talking to you Shane." Nate said moving the blue chair and replacing the bench. "Fun class." Shane asked. "As fun as they come. You?" He asked blandly.

"Nate how am I gonna top. 'as fun as they come' I mean that's not fair." Shane complained sitting on the other end of the bench. "Ha ha Shane. That new Tyler is something else." Nate said. "Come on she cant be that bad." Shane said. "Oh yes, yes she definitely can and Catlin rushed out of here like this place was gonna blowup" Nate said standing up.

"Yeah but give it time bro today's messed up, i don't even get my Advanced class because of we have to go to Camp Pop for that stupid camp meet thingy." Shane said as he lie down on his back on the bench. Then as Nate looked down he saw a silver necklace on the ground.

He began to make his way up the bleachers he got closer and closer to it."Hay Nate what ya see." Shane said fallowing him. "Don't know one of the campers must have dropped it." Nate said picking it up and noticing it in a instant it was the necklace Shane gave Nessa before their first international concert.

"Hay that looks like the necklace that I gave Nessa like three years ago." Shane said taking it from Nate. "Really I don't remember." Nate said looking away. "Yeah but its not or on the back it would say 'keep belivin - Shane.' I remember because the guy spelt believing with out the g." Shane said turning the necklace around and seeing exactly that.

"This is Nessie's necklace but that whould mean shes hear at Camp Rock." Shane said and Nate pushed his currly black hair back. "Look dude we where gona tell ya sooner or later she just wanted to make her own name here and not be our cousin once again. I mean is it fair to blame her." Nate explained neither of them noticed Amy Tyler come back in the room.

"No, but why wouldn't Nessa tell me at least just a email or a text its been two years since the accident, she knows I'm sorry." He said. "Dose she Shane have you told her." Nate asked. "No, but i have tried that has to count for something." Shane said.

"Yeah but Nessa doesn't know that. And shes not a baby anymore Shane. Give her some space for now shes happy here just a bit more time here and she will probably come to you." Nate said.

"Really and you know how?" Shane asked. "Well she was in my last class. She got into a Diva Off with Tyler then showed her up on the piano with that old song you two wrote." Nate said. "Fly with me?" Shane said sitting down at a chair. "Yup that's the one and like always she did it justice." Nate said.

"That's our Nessie for you always had a big heart and you need one to do that song justice." Shane said. "Yup hay we better get going or else we will be left behind." Nate said as he started to walk down the bleacher. "Hay bro let me give her back the necklace she'll flip if she thinks she lost it." Nate said and Shane handed him the necklace.

"OK dude if your careful with it." Shane said. "It isn't alive Shane." Nate said. "In my mind it is." Shane said almost melodramaticly Nate gave a half hearted smirk. Maybe it wasn't good to have her here.

As everyone loaded on the bus Nessa caught up with Charlie. "Hiya Charlie, so how was hip hop it looks like you survived." Nessa said. "Ha ha big joke every muscle in my body aches why did they have to invent hip hop?" He complained. "Never danced before." Nessa concluded. "Yup I have taken jazz tap and ballet since i was three." Charlie said.

"Ballet is for girlie men. I cant be seen with a girlie man it will ruin my rep." Nessa said with a cross snap. "Oh OK, I'm sorry I wont talk to you anymore." He said walking away. "It was a joke Charlie." Nessa said grabbing his shoulder and turning him around then she was pushed.

She lost her footing and fell to his side he grabbed her than pucked her up but she was almost top of him their lips inches a way from touching. "I am sorry." He said setting her on the ground. "No I am but thank you for catching me you must be my hero." Nessa said kissing his cheek both of them blushed hard.

"Sorry." She said. "Um yeah." He said. "Lets go puppets." Brown said from the bus. Once on the bus they both sat near the middle and as a new girl explained "This spot s perfect not to far back so we look like were over it. But not to far foreward that we look nervous about meeting them."

Charlie and Nessa looked back "Hi I'm..." Nessa began to say. "Vanessa you where in my first class like thing." The girl said. "And this is..." Nessa said. "Charlie." She said sticking out her hand. "I am Hannah Nicole Richey nice to meet your friendship." She said. "Um you cant meet a friendship." Charlie said.

"Maybe not, but its to formal to say acquaintance." She said she wore a neon green dress that came mid-thigh and neon pink leggings with sparkly silver shoes then a black hat. "Oh what ever you say Hannah." Vanessa said. "Oh just call me Nickie everyone dose." She said jumping over the bench and landing in the middle of the two. "Why don't ya come and sit with us." Nessa whispered to herself.

"Oh Tank ya. Do you have nicknames?" She asked. "Charlie is my nickname my real name is Charles." He explained. "Some people call me Nessa." Vanessa said. "Well charlie is to long I like Char OK so now your char and you can be Nessie." She said. "NO, I mean I don't like that nickname." Nessa said.

"Ok grouchie I will call you Nessa till i come up with something else." Nikie said. "Thank you Nikie." Nessa said looking down fealling bad about her outbirst secounds before. Soon they where at the other camp.

"Welcome one and all to our humble camp." The other camps director said. "I am Mister Young and this is Camp Pop." He said. "So we are here because Mr. Brown and I decided to mix the old with the new and this year we are going to have some joint projects. Such as a Dance." He said and most kids cheered some didn't have a reaction.

Then they all began to exit the bus upon exiting Amy pushed Nessa who was in front of her off the bus and once again she landed in charlie's arms. "Trip much klutz." Amy said before walking down the steps. "Thanks Charlie." Nessa said as he set her down.

"Such a Brat isn't she. Nessa good thing Char was here to catch you." Nickie said from beside Charlie. "Whats her Major Malfunction." Charlie said as the three began to walk. "So you gonna sing at the jam?" Charlie asked Nessa."Maybe it matters what kinda Jam it is I kinda have spot fright." Nessa explained.

"Spot fright is that a desise. Is it contagious." Nikie asked. "No i am just scared of spot lights i always have been scared of bright lights." Nessa explained even though the other two saw she wasnt telling the whole story. "Oh ok why didnt you just say that." She said.

"Hay Nessa didn't you have a necklace earlier." Charlie said. "Yeah its always with me I.... Where is it. I had it earlier. Oh no i cant lose that." Nessa said noticing it wasn't on her neck. "I am sure its here somewhere." Nickie said looking around.

"Yeah hay you guys go a head of me I am going back to look." She said turning back and retracing her footsteps. She crawled on her hands and knees to get a better look then she ran into someones shin. "Move it." She said looking up. It was Nate. "Oh sorry I lost my necklace I cant do anything with out it i had it before i played the piano and after two i don't know where it is." She explained as Nate helped her up.

"Is this your Beloved necklace." Nate asked holding the necklace in his hand. "Where did you find it?" She screaked and asked at the same time. "Under your chair back in class. The latch is broken you might want to fix it before wearing it again." He said.

"I don't care if its broke I cant do anything with out it." She said taking the necklace. "Can you please help me?" She asked. "OK but be careful it might break again." He warned. "OK I will thanks Nate." She said fingering her necklace as it fell back into place on her neck. "Be careful OK Nessa just have fun today." He said. "Planed on it." She said before running back to her friends.

"Find it." Nickie asked as Nessa sat down on the lawn next to her. "Yeah a some one picked it up." She explained. "Really well that must have helped." A girl said sitting down next to them.

"Hiya." Nickie said to the new girl. "Hi." Both Charlie and Nessa said at the same time. "Hay do you mind if I sit here." The new girl asked with a a shy smile. "Sure, So I am Nickie and this is Charlie or Char and this is Vanessa or Nessa but don't call her Nessie she gets really mad." Nickie explained.

"Evangeline or Eva nice to meat you." She said she had bleach blond hair just longer than Nessa's and it had pin strait curls and poof bangs. She wore a light green holster tank top that showed some of her white sports bra and shorts that didn't reach mid thigh and some flip flops. "Hi Eva." Nickie said.

"So you guys Rock or Pop?" She asked. "Um I am sorry but What?" Charlie asked. "She asked if we attend Camp Rock or Camp Pop Charlie we are from camp rock though you." Nessa said. "Oh I am a camp rocker." She said 'how perfect.' Nessa thought.

Then Brown and Young steeped on stage. "No this is a Open Mic Jam so we want you all to have fun." Young said. "And rock it puppets." Brown added with a fist pump making the kids smile in response. "So no spot you gonna go up?" Nickie asked Nessa.

"Maybe I just don't know what to sing I mean I didn't plan on this." She said. "You have a bag full with manuscripts and no song to sing." Charlie said. "Like I said I don't know if I can find one maybe." She said.

"You have a bag full of manuscripts?" Eva asked Nessa. "Yeah Nessa said grabbing her bag and searching threw it pulling out her old songs. "Why don't you go up Nickie ?" Eva said.

"Ok I will then Charlie, Eva do you care to join me." He asked. "Over my dead body I will." Eva said said. "No not today." Charlie said shyly. "I found one." Nessa said. She got into the line as she approached the stage She got another text this time from Jason. 'Good luck cuz Rock Sock and Knock the others out with you're vocals.' It read she smiled. "I'm Ready, I can do this" She asked.

Soon it was her turn Nessa walked over to the Piano and again couldn't reach the pedals with out siting on the edge of the bench. She grabbed a child's chair from the side of the stage and set it at the piano. She took a deap breath in and read the music. She was actualy kind of terrorfied. She closed her eyes and a memory came to her from years ago.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT?**  
**SHOULD I STOP THE STORY?**  
**TELL ME TELL ME **

**THE GREEN BUTTON DOSNT BITE. **


	4. Camp Pop

_It was right after they moved the piano into the mess hall. Shane sat their playing the entertaner. _

_"Shane?" A five year old Vanessa asked. "Hay Nessie I didn't see you there." He said turning around. _

_"Its ok what your you playing?" She asked. "Oh the Ice cream song i thought it fit don't you." He said with a smile waving for her to come closer and sit with him. _

_"Yeah I couldnt think of a better one." She expressed with a smile. She had some jeans and a black shirt with white music notes on it. _

_"Me eaither. So what do you think of uncle brownie starting a camp." He asked as she finely lifted herself on the bench next to him and spun around. "I think its a good idea." She said quoting their mothers when they speak of their brothers latest whim. _

_"Ok mom." He said tickling her. "Ok, Ok Shane stop." She said. "Come on Nessa don't talk like our mom's what do you Vanessa Antonia White think." He said. _

_"I think...." She said "You need to practice the Piano more." She said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "Relay Nessie you don't think I am good I think one day I could be a big pop star." He said playing the entertainer again but this time really badly hitting wrong notes left and wright. _

_"Like I said practice makes permenence." She mocked and Shane looked at her with glased eyes. "Just joshing you Uncle Brown tells me that all the time." She explained. "So I guess you think you can play the song better." He said. _

_"Oh not think I know I can." She said playing the piece with barley any imperfections except it wasn't very loud her fingers where still small and weak. _

_"Alright maybe you can but I am still older." He said. "Well duh you cant change that." Nessa said. "Good and also I will still be famous one day." He said. "In your Dreams." Nessa commented. "Hay dreams come true, look at Uncle Brown after his band fell apart he wanted a camp like this and now next Summer it opens." He said. _

_"Maybe but I'm not much of a dreamer." She said. "Its easy listening to your heart Nessie, You'll be ok I promise." He said. _

Nessa took a deap breath in and ended up stepping from behind the piano and grabbing a guitar on stage as she sliped the strap over her head she took in a deep breath and started playing the chords. Another breath and the lyrics flooded out of her mouth.

'Maybe its the things I say,

Maybe I should think before i speak.

But I thought that I knew enough,

To know myself and do what's right for me.

And these walls I'm building now

You use to bring 'em down

The tears i'm crying out,

You use to wipe away!

I thought you said it was easy,

Listening to your heart.

I thought you said I'd be okay

So why I'm I breaking apart.

Don't wanna be torn

Dont wanna be torn

Dont wanna be torn

Don't make me have to choose between what I want

And what you think I need.

Cuz i'll always be your little girl

But even little girls have got to dream.

Now it all feels like a fight

You were always on my side,

The lonely I feel now,

You use to make it go away!

I thought you said it was easy,

Listening to your heart.

I thought you said I'd be okay.

So why I'm I breaking apart,

Don't wanna be torn'

She looked threw the crowd and saw Shane his eyes glued his mouth hanging. This song was one of her newer ones she actualy wrote it because she was mad at him. She didnt loose her line of sight as she came on the bridge.

'Why is all this so confusing,

Complicated and consuming

Why is all this made me angry

I wanna go back to being happy!

The tears I'm crying out,

You use to wipe away.

I thought you said it was easy

listening to your heart.

I thought you said I'd be okay.

So why I'm I breaking apart

Don't wanna be torn,

Dont wanna be torn,

Don't wanna be torn,

Don't wanna be torn'

Next was Nikie who had a CD. Nessa couldn't help but wonder where she got it from she waited near the stage so they could walk back together.

'i hopped off the plane at LAX

with my dreams in the cardigan

welcome to the land of fame access

am i gonna fit in

jumped in the cab,

here i am for the first time

look to the right and i see the hollywood sign

this is all so crazy

everybody seems so famous

my tummys turnin and im feelin kinda home sick

too much pressure and im nervous,

cause when the taxi man turned on the radio

and a Jay Z song was on

and the Jay Z song was on

and the Jay Z song was on

so i put my hands up

there playing my song,

and the butterflys fly away

noddin' my head like yea

movin my hips like yea

i got my hands up,

there playin my song

i know im gonna be ok

yea,

its a party in the USA

yea,

its a party in the USA

get to the club in my taxi cab

everybodys lookin at me now

like "whos that chick, thats rockin' kicks,

she gotta be from out of town"

so hard with my girls all around me

its definitley not a Nashville party

cause' all i see are stilletos

i guess i never got the memo

my tummys turnin and im feelin kinda home sick

too much pressure and im nervous

and the D.J. dropped my favorite tune

and a britney song was on

and the britney song was on

and the britney song was on

so i put my hands up

there playing my song,

and the butterflys fly away

noddin' my head like yea

movin my hips like yea

i put my hands up,

there playin my song

i know im gonna be ok

yea,

its a party in the USA

yea,

its a party in the USA

feel like i wanna fly

back to my hometown tonight

something stops me everytime

the D.J. plays my song and i feel alright!

so i put my hands up

there playing my song,

and the butterflys fly away

noddin' my head like yea

movin my hips like yea

i put my hands up,

there playin my song

i know im gonna be ok

yea,(na, na na na na)

its a party in the USA

yea,

its a party in the USA

so i put my hands up

there playing my song,

and the butterflys fly away

noddin' my head like yea

movin my hips like yea

i put my hands up,

there playin my song

i know im gonna be ok

yea,

its a party in the USA

yea,

its a party in the USA '

Nessa smiled threw out the whole song as Nessa worked the stage walking back and forth getting everybody clap. Then someone touched Nessa's Shoulder. "Nessie." She herd. She bit her lip and turned around to see Shane.

"Yea." She said siting on her hip. "I just wanted to say Hi." He said maybe the press was wright and this girl did bring out the real him. "Oh then um Hi." She said. "Can we maybe talk?"He asked. "Sure I guess um yeah." She said as She and Shane walked out of the view of the crowd.

Nessa sat on a railing that Shane then leaned on. "So what cha wanna talk about?" She said. "I um just kinda um how have you been haven't seen you in a while." He said. "That's not my fault Shane I never left you did." She said almost with A rude tone. "I know, But you know I am sorry right." He said.

"Shane stop because aren't. Sorry isn't you feel bad Shane, its your not gonna do it again and both you and I know you cant keep that promise." Nessa said removing her self from the railing. "Fine but I do feel bad I never wanted it that way. I know i cant be forgive, but at least give me a second chance. " He said taking her hand to stop her from getting away.

"Shane I forgave you a long time ago and as much as Richard hates to admit it he did to you are the one who needs to forgive your self, We cant for you." Nessa said. " You still wear that old thing." Shane said pointing to the necklace. "Never take it off. I cant a part of me would be missing." She said.

"I better get back before my friends start to worry and you better get back two don't want Mitchie Torres aka girl with the voice to worry do we." She said tauntingly as she began to walk away again. "Who told you about Mitchie Torres? " He asked.

"You told Jase Shane you couldn't have expected it to stay a secret for long." She said. "Then don't keep yours for long." He said she looked back. "I was not planing to." She said before walking back to the other campers.

"Look who we have here Vanessa Marie Tamens." A guy with long brown hair with dark wash jeans and a black polo said standing up in Nessa's path. "I thought I recognized you earlier your hair still smeals the same." He said walking around her. "Leave me alone." Nessa whispered down. "What Vanessa what did you say?" He asked loudly catching the rest of the campers attention. "I said leave me alone." Nessa said louder than before. "I still cant hear you." He said.

Nate and Jason stood up. "She said to leave her alone." Nate said. "Leave her alone but why she would never be so disrespectful." He said still circling around her. "Stay out of it Nathan." She whispered. "Yes Nathan Gray please do stay out of it." He said stopping in front of her. "But something is different though, What is it what is it." He said not noticing that Jason made his way behind him. Grabbing his collar before he could circle her again.

"Its guys like you who give rockers bad names." He whispered in his ears. "Really Jason Gray flattery will get you no were besides I have always came In second to your brother Shane." He said Shane had already stooped and was staring him down.

"Jase stop this now." Nessa said again softly. "Ness this guy..." He started. "I said stop." She said softly again. "Yes Jason stop. S t o p i know your not smart but even you must know what that means. " The first boy said.

Shane and Nate at this point where pass the point of annoyance and almost at blind rage. "You know Vanessa Marie Tamens never fit you. You remind me much more of your mother's side of the family. I always thought you should have her Maiden name..." He said.

"And I think you should go back to what ever hole you climbed out of and stop insulting people." Nessa said loud enough for no one to mistake who said it.

"That's It Gray." He said swinging his fist and Most kids thought he was going for Jason but he hit Vannessa square in the stomach then need her in the face making her fall to the ground.

"NESSIE!" Shane and Nate yelled at the same time making their way to her. Jason threw the boy on the ground face first and Brown was making his way over. "Ness you ok?" Nate asked.

"Yeah Nate I think so." She said coughing some blood spots flu but not enough to create stur among the crowd. "Are you sure Nessie." Shane said helping her to her feet. "I am fine Shane." She said she began to try walking but in her vision everything was spinning.

"Vanessa dont lie." Uncle Brown said. "Ok maybe things ar spining a bit but i can handle it Jason." She said looking at Brown. "Great Nessa but thats Brownie." Jason said. "I knew that." She said. "No you didnt thats what scary Nessa." Nate said touching her arm.

"Nessa are you ok?" Nickie said running over to her. "Yeah Nickie I will be as soon as everything stops spinning." She said and then Charlie took her hand. "Here sit you cant walk if you cant see." He said allowing her to use his arm as a resting place and lowering her self to the ground.

Then the guy stood up and started rambling Nickie turned around fast accidentally hitting him and throwing him back on his but then smiled and kicked her leg up turning back around as they left.

"Mr. Brown we here at camp pop are extremal sorry and want to assure you that he will be sent home. Is your camper ok." Mr Young asked making his way over. "She will be fine just a bit dizzy." Brown said. "Just to be careful I will have my daughter Dana take her to the clinic." He said calling over a skinny tall girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a black paino tee shirt and red skinny jeans with black converse.

"Yes Dad." She asked. "Can you take this girl to the clinic to make sure she is fine." He asked. "No Young it is fine I will take her back to our camp informatory." Brown said. "Uncle Brown we can take Nessa in the car so you don't have to take all the campers back and you can have an extra seat belt." Nate offered. "Is that ok with you two." Brown said looking at the two other boys. "Fine brownie." Jason said. "I am gonna stay back guys ok." Shane said. "What ever you say Shanie." Jason said.

Nessa got back on her feet and still couldn't see strait. "Excuses me but up ya go." Jason said picking her up effortlessly into his arms. "Thank you," Nessa said leaning against his chest as he carried her to the car that they arrived in.


	5. WHAT!

A/N- I know it's been forever since I have updated and I am sorry. I had such writers block and to be truthful I don't know what to write after this. So it may be a little before next chapter is up. I like this chapter though because I wanted to bring Luke into this story and I got to bring back bratty Nessa who has been missing since the first chapter. But on a lighter note please review.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR ANY OF THERE CARICTORS. I DO OWN ALL OF MY OC'S AND MY STORY LINE THOUGH.

Even though I had told almost everyone who had passed me that I was fine my throbbing headache was a sign that I needed some shade or at least less light. I slipped into an old camp rock building expecting no one to be there. As I stepped back I ran into someone spilling the Advil the nurse gave me all over the floor.

"Perfect," I mummer as I bend down collecting them all.

"I know I am." A voice said. I looked up my eyes adjusting to the light. Then I rubbed my eyes knowing that the person in front of me is not who I thought it was.

"What you got a problem with your eyes." He said smugly. I just stared at him.

"Williams, what are you doing here, I wasn't aware Brown was letting stuck up jerks into camp. But that must explain Tess right." I said knowing that it would set him off.

"Well I didn't know he took in lost causes but I guess that explains you and the rest of the dead beat, not talent, stupid losers you call friends." He said.

"Last time I checked I didn't get along with you and your so called friends." I rebutted, you all may not know but I have an ongoing fight with Luke Williams and his stupid fan club. Because even though I didn't like my cousin's people I refuse to allow people like Williams ruin them because of some stupid competition.

When they were younger Shane and Luke were what most people would call friends. But Luke never understood why Shane goes signed and he didn't. I guess it was because he needed the extra practice. (A/N - Camp rock 2 I loved that part almost as much as the last thing we saw before Nate supposedly wrote the song for Dana was a horse.)

"At least I don't get into fights on the first day of camp. I wouldn't be surprised if your uncle shipped you back to Jersey where you belong." Luke said a scowl covering his dark completion.

I stormed out of the cabin and back up the trail to the main building of camp rock. Luke Williams fallowed in suit. I knocked on the door of my uncles office a part of me wanted to barge in and demand to know why Luke was there.

Once he invited me in His expression changed from a smile to a worried look when he saw me with steam practically emitting from my ears.

"Lukas Williams is a camper here!" I almost screamed and he sighed as if he had prepared for this conversation.

"Yes Ness, Luke is a camper here this year and we will all get along right." Brown said a smile spreading from ear to ear.

"Yeah Nessie all I wanted was to see my old friends again and learn more about music. " Luke said a devious smile spreading across his face.

"No we can't get along, and No you don't want to see old friends or learn more about music. Why because you are a no it all. You think that you know everything and can't be corrected, furthermore you are a spoiled brat." I yelled.

"Vanessa Maria Ann Galilea White you will apologize now," Uncle Brown yelled catching me off guard. I knew he didn't like when I was mean to people but Luke was hardly a person and my anger had basis in reality not fantasy like most of it dose.

"I am sorry that you're a looser Luke." I said before storming out of the office. Scratch everything I said before Camp Rock is the worse place on the face of the planet. Also its home to the worst people.


End file.
